


call it a fever dream

by orphan_account



Series: Faults In The System. [3]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So Will is insistent that Tessa and Jem meet his parents. But they're both scared. The entire day had been like a dream. Well, Jem would call it a fever dream.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jessamine Lovelace/Ella Herondale, Sophie Collins/Cecily Herondale
Series: Faults In The System. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	call it a fever dream

Jem Carstairs never expected to be walking out of school with Tessa Gray and Will Herondale. He never expected he'd even talk to either of them, let alone be their soulmates.

Will was listening to classical music, to the left of him, his headphones looped around his neck. Jem never would have pegged him as a classical type of guy.

Tessa was reading whilst walking, and she, somehow, was expertly evading the things she might have tripped over.

Jem looked rather strange, sandwiched between the two.  
Will was rather intently trying to pick out another song. He decided on one named Nuvole Blanche by an artist named Ludovico Einaudi.

Will turned to face Jem. 'What kind of music are you into?"

Jem shrugged.  
"Violin music, really. The songs motivate me to make my own. To play what I feel."  
Will looked at Jem in awe. Tessa's head snapped up and she closed her book. She too looked at Jem in wonder.

"You play violin? Bet it'd be beautiful." Tessa said in a peculiar tone.

Will agreed.

Jem smiled and blushed.

"I could play for the two of you some time, if you'd like, of course."

Tessa scoffed.

"Of course we would! Honestly, James Carstairs." Will remarked.

He flushed again. There was a sudden buzzing noise. Will's eyes widened. It was his mother.

"Hi, mam. Yes, there are people I want you to meet...yes, more than one...no, I'm not joking."

There came a fluent torrent of what Jem suspected was Welsh from the other end of the phone. Will scoffed frustratedly and started ranting back in Welsh.

Tessa bit her lips and started laughing. The sight of seeing her pale rose lips curl up in delight was enough to make Jem start laughing. Will held his middle finger up, which Jem highly suspected was because he was breaking out in a smile too.

"Yes, mam, I should have warned you earlier...sorry. Are Jessamine and Ella there? I don't want them sucking each other's faces off while I'm there."

His mother ranted in English in a scalding tone.

"Gwilym Owain Herondale, watch your manners! And yes, they are here."

Will sighed in annoyance and dared to nearly hang up.

"If you dare..."

Will moved his finger away from the red button.

"You know what, mam? Later."

He cut the call before she could say anymore.

Tessa started, "Wow. Your mother will not be happy."

Will shrugged.

"Eh, it's a death sentence just living with Linette Owens Herondale."

Jem laughed again.

"I consider you lucky."

Will widened his eyes. He looked at Jem like he was crazy.

"Your mother loves you, doesn't she?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. Whose mam doesn't?"

Jem frowned.

Tessa looked over at Will in a threatening way.

"Your mother is still alive, isn't she?"

Will gave a small gasp.

"James, I am so sorry. I didn't intend to-"

Jem waved a hand and smiled bitterly.

"It's nothing."

Tessa had been looking down at the floor this entire conversation apart from her glance over at Will.

"Tess?" Jem asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

Tessa's eyes looked like they had a glass glazing over them, and her stormy eyes were nearly light blue.

"I'm fine, if that's what you're insinuating." She said in a defensive tone.

Jem frowned. He didn't really think Tessa was okay. He hadn't ever seen her look so downbeat before. He wouldn't keep picking at her on it. He didn't want her to get agitated, even more so than she already appeared to be.

"It's just...I don't enjoy conversations where people talk about their parents. Just makes me wonder who mine were."

Jem furrowed his brows. So Tessa didn't know who her parents were. He bit his lips to prevent saying something pitying. From his experience that was more annoying rather than what they intended to do. They walked in silence, a guilty air hanging over Will, but he quickly shook it off.

They were still following the twists and turns Will was taking and it was nearly dark out.

"Will, honestly, how far away is your house-"

Jem followed Will's gaze to the end of the street.

There was a house a bit bigger than all the others, and light was streaming out of all the windows except 2, which Jem suspected were Will's sisters' rooms.

Time to face Will's family.


End file.
